Lessons Learned
by Mrs.LupinBlackSnapeFaraBoromir
Summary: From the very beginning, Ludwig had great plans for success and rose to the top quickly, but did his power-hungry actions to achieve this ultimately lead to his decline?  This is a detailed look into the life and happenings of Ludwig Beilschmidt.
1. Chapter 1

**From the very beginning, Ludwig had great plans for success and rose to the top quickly, but did his power-hungry actions to achieve this ultimately lead to his decline? This is a detailed look into the life and happenings of Ludwig Beilschmidt.**

* * *

><p>May 1, 1871 Versailles, France<p>

A young, blond boy stood in front of the marble platform in a large, elaborately furnished French palace. He looked up obediently at the group of men, standing before him, with his pale face and clear, blue eyes. His light blond hair was parted to the side and his clothing clean and new, picked specially for this occasion. His face remained expressionless as a man read from a sheet of parchment, his eyes fixated on one person in particular.

He was a slim, pompous looking individual, dressed in a detailed blue uniform. His hat, which remained on his head inside of buildings, bore an oversized red feather, not worn by anyone but himself. His mouth was large and seemed to contain an over-abundance of sharp teeth; and when he opened it, his throaty, loud, and unmistakable voice sounded, having the tendency to make people jump. He had prominent cheek bones and a pointed nose, but the shape and angles of his face made him a very handsome man, despite the lack of colour in his skin and the pinkish red of his eyes.

A corner of the man's mouth curved upward, causing his face to form taught wrinkles across his cheek. The brows of his half lidded eyes, which looked down the younger boy, were expressive and maneuvered themselves individually from each other; one making a fine arch that completed his nearly sinister countenance.

However, the boy's face remained unaffected by the other's devilish stare, and merely gazed back without any sort of intentions.

"And now we must have all participating members sign this proclamation."

All eyes in the room turned on the boy as the reader motioned for him to step forward and sign.

The boy, with his hands folded respectfully in front of him, made his way to the platform quietly. He turned to face the crowd of people waiting, standing with an ink pen in hand over a table that had the parchment laid upon it. He turned his head to look up at the man he had been watching and saw him put on the appearance of patience and respect, but his through his unrepressed, cracking smile, there was the animalistic glint in his eyes that told of his unrest.

The boy shifted his eyes back to the paper and leaned down over it to sign his name accordingly. He sat down the pen and stepped back to allow the three men around him to sign, and then last, the painfully mischievous looking man. He strutted over to the table with his head held high, and as if he wanted every body in the room to hear every single clack his over polished riding boots made. With a small amount of scribbling, he straightened himself back up, moving so the speaker could access the parchment.

"On this day of May first, 1871, the German States listed are united as one sovereign nation under the Kingdom of Prussia and recognizes Prussia's custody of the new nation of Germany."

The room applauded as the young boy looked out into the mass of people. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, coming face to face with the man he had been keeping an eye on.

"How do you like it, Ludwig Beilschmidt? Your new last name? "

The boy didn't know weather the other intended to appear so diabolical at this moment. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to scare him or not, but regardless, it made him feel like a rabbit corner by a hungry fox.

He nodded to the man's questions, adding more width to his toothy grin.

"I thought so. We're going to go to a little after party. I have some presents you should like."

The boy nodded again, being led by the man out of the room.

"You are very quiet for a little boy, Ludwig. When I was your age, I was fighting large battles, of course; so naturally, I had to be much bolder than you. I'm sure I can get it into your head somehow, so when you grow up, you will be a man, like me."

All of the man's self-assured comments were met with only nods of understanding as they made their way through a new set of doors and into another larger room, containing all the necessities of a good party: food, music, and people.

Men and women curtsied and bowed at the two heading toward the front of the room. The man turned and held up a hand, his other still resting on the boy's shoulder, gaining the attention of the surrounding mass of party-goers.

"My good people! I would like to announce that _I_, Gilbert Beilschmidt, have officially obtained this young lad as my own!"

The crowd roared with cheers and applauds, causing the man to give a gloating, satisfied smile.

"The Kingdom of Prussia, and all those fighting along my side, have successfully trampled our incapable and unworthy French enemy into an insignificant nature!"

The people cheered again, louder then before, boo-ing at the mention of the French.

"Due to this, I would like to present my new partner with some gifts! From Prussia, to Germany, with great love."

He looked at the boy, squeezing his shoulder firmly as he knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on the small shoulders.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, my dear, _dear_ little brother...I have no greater pleasure then to offer you Alsace and Lorraine, two previously French territories that are now yours."

He smiled at boy as the onlookers made impressed sounds and clapped once again. The child furrowed his brows.

"If they are mine, may I do what I please with them?"

The people burst into laughter, making the boy's face heat up with embarrassment and look down in shame from the question he asked. The man gave a short laugh.

"Yes, you may do as you wish with them. I did say they were yours now, did I not?"

The boy nodded, his entire body in a defensive posture from the humiliation of being laughed at. The man leaned close to him, his voice very serious and quiet.

"Ludwig, I want you to speak to them and show what potential you have. Don't stand there like an abused dog. Make me proud."

He stood back up and patted the child's back, striding away, leaving the young boy on his own.

All eyes were on the youth standing alone at the head of the room, waiting for him to speak. The boy began to straighten his shoulders and his back, feeling a sudden intense wave of pressure on him from all directions. He didn't know what he was going to say to sound well educated or promising, and he didn't intend on talking aloud to people he'd never met. His throat felt tight as he looked the room over and over, trying to think of something to say. His mind raced, attempting to consider what his new guardian would do, but he knew he was nothing like him. Moments passed and he feared that the guests would become inpatient.

"As of today- "

He stopped. His palms were sweaty and he felt over exposed as he tried to project his voice. He started again.

"As of today, I am a significantly more important person than yesterday."

The crowd was hushed, and the usual pretentious smirk the other man bore was nonexistent as he listened closely.

"Today, I am part of the next greatest empire on Earth. I may be only a child right now, but that doesn't mean I am weak. I will be what I make myself to be, and failure on any level is not part of who I am, what I am, and what I intend to be. I am proud to be German, and every German shall feel the same way."

The boy's heart pounded as he finished. The guests applauded again and the man stepped back towards the child to congratulate him, grinning.

"The words of a well-schooled scholar. You did well, my brother. Come meet your admirers."

The young child cracked a small smile, already feeling more confident and worthy of praise. His words were sincere. He wasn't going to embarrass his new guardian, let alone himself. He wanted to have the self-confidence of the Prussian; to be able to have a powerful effect on people and nations a-like and to strike fear when necessary and admiration when needed. The sooner he could prove himself, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>My start to my new fic that is centered around Germany and corresponds with my fic, Unconditional. <strong>

**Some historical background:**

**This is 10 days prior to the official end of the Franco-Prussian War when the German states were unified to create Germany. This is also considered to be one of the main causes of WWI. **

**Ludwig is just a child here and now looked after by Gilbert. Better yet, they are seemingly complete opposites in terms of personality. Curious. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear your opinion on this fic. If I choose to continue, it will go all the way to present day. Stay tuned! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me, my brother, what did Roderich have to say for himself?"

Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt dined in the elaborate hall in the Prussian's large home. Gilbert sat at the head of the table, cutting the flesh on his plate with a small, twisted smile on his face. Ludwig sat down his fork, looking at his older brother with his ever blue eyes and indifferent expression.

"He had nothing to say regarding anything outside of the discussion, and that was only of agreement and praise."

Ludwig returned his gaze to his plate, waiting for Gilbert to ask another question concerning the meeting he had just returned from in Vienna. He may be just a boy, but he already had been made to function like an adult. Gilbert sent him to do various tasks, opposed to himself, which was something Ludwig didn't quite understand. He had already held various conferences with the world's most powerful nations, and just recently, he had met with Gilbert's famed, "League of Three Emperors," to discuss the revival of the Holy Alliance. He did as Gilbert instructed and grew successful, and he was thankful for that.

"And what about Elizaveta?"

Ludwig peered up at his brother again. Gilbert had a strangely interested, yet revolted expression on his face that always confused the young German. He didn't understand how the topic of Elizaveta Héderváry was so appealing to the Prussian.

"Nothing. She allowed Roderich to speak."

Gilbert nodded as if Ludwig had made some valid point and he was agreeing with it. He swallowed the contents that remained on his plate.

"As she should, as she should. It's what happens to women when they get married, Ludwig. Their voice gets taken away, and sometimes I think it's for the greater good, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

The boy lowered his head, listening to Gilbert continue.

"And I assume Ivan was his usual self? A seemingly pleasant person, but you won't let him get the better of you, Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded. He secretly despised Gilbert for deciding such minuscule things for him. Figuring out politics and deals was something Ludwig trusted his brother with; in fact he desired the help. However, assuming how he felt about other individuals frustrated him, though, he wouldn't dare express that to Gilbert.

The white skinned man rose from his seat, picking his feathered hat up from the table and holding it lazily.

"It's time to cut to the chase, Ludwig. I know what you're keeping from me."

He walked slowly around the table, giving a small, sinister smile. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, leaning down.

"When you lie and disrespect your guardian you are not only breaking two of God's laws, but you're also breaking my laws."

Ludwig froze. Gilbert was speaking through clenched teeth. His voice sounded more menacing then it already did, and the boy knew he was in trouble, and he was scared.

"Now, Ludwig, tell me where the dog is."

The small body stiffened under Gilbert's grasp. Ludwig turned his head to look up at the Prussian with panicked eyes.

"Gilbert, no- "

"Tell me where it is!"

Gilbert released the other's shoulder, pointing to the stairs.

"Where? Is it in your room?"

Ludwig remained silent, licking his lips hesitantly. Gilbert named another location.

"The stables?"

The boy flicked his eyes to the side and back, and then the man knew. He pursed his lips and slammed his hat on, beginning to stride towards the door.

"You're a horrible liar, Ludwig, and you'll be sent to hell if you continue sinning in the face of God."

The door slammed shut and Ludwig leapt from his seat and ran to the window, watching his brother march towards the stables. His clear blue eyes started to tear up, and he tried his best to wipe them. He knew what Gilbert's reaction would be if he found out he had accepted a puppy from Roderich Edelstein, and that very reaction made Ludwig feel fury and anger. He wanted to squeeze something, anything. He wished he could go out stop Gilbert in his tracks and keep his dog, even if it was Austrian. After all, Gilbert wasn't what Ludwig considered good company.

Ludwig turned from the window, smearing snot on his sleeve. He went back to the table for a napkin. When Gilbert came back, he'd be furious to see him crying, especially over a dog. He'd sit quietly and wait for his brother to return. Like a good German boy.

* * *

><p><strong>God, <em>Unconditional<em> has me far too distracted, but here it is! The second chapter!**

**So Ludwig was sent to a meeting with Roderich Edelstein, Elizaveta** **Héderváry, and Ivan Briganski to discuss the Holy Alliance. The Holy Alliance was all about "Christian values" and keeping them basically, but ultimately, it was to try and prevent revolution in 1815. After all, the French Revolution was scary. The concept was the same in 1873 when Germany revived the idea that Prussia helped start.**

** And then we have Ludwig and the dog he obtained from Roderich. Apparently he's not German enough. Oh, Gilbert...**

**Well, thanks for reading! This is going all the way to present day! And PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback!**


End file.
